What's in a Name?
by Genie For Your Wish
Summary: Bella has been spending a lot of time on her phone lately and Edward wants to know why.


First attempt at a Twilight fic, more specifically Edward/Bella. It's a bit OOC if I say so myself, but at least tried. I do hope I did okay, I'm nervous again. Takes place during Twilight. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

* * *

Edward Cullen and guesswork should never fall into the same sentence, _ever_. It was simply just impossible. Edward never had to involve in guesswork for he already knew things beforehand. It was thanks to his mind reading abilities that guesswork simply was not in his vocabulary. So why did it suddenly want to make an appearance now?

He leaned back against the tree trunk, arms crossed as he stared right across with a piercing gaze. From his viewpoint, he could see Bella sitting cross-legged on the bed as she paid full attention to the small device in her palms. He watched as she began furiously typing on the tiny keyboard the device possessed, her tongue poking out of her mouth just a little, showing evidence of her utter concentration. Edward could only furrow his eyebrows as he watched curiously at the human, pondering on what the phone possessed that garnered her attention.

Edward had been watching her for a full half hour, not once moving from his position where he was perched high up on a tree branch. He was too concentrated on drawing several conclusions as to what caused Bella to act like this. He was surprised that she didn't notice him watching her every move on the tree branch. Usually at around this time she would be waiting anxiously for his arrival, eyes flickering outside regularly hoping for a glimpse of her vampire lover. But from what he had observed, she had not taken her eyes off the screen at all. This managed to spark a slight irrational feeling of jealousy inside Edward, with him suddenly wishing to be the electronic device situated between her palms instead of the deadly bloodsucking predator he was. He was not used to having Bella's attention diverted to something that was not him when he was in the same vicinity.

This happened to be one of the rare moments in which Edward greatly needed his telepathic abilities. It was rare of him to find use upon his gifts for he did not see any reason in wanting to read other people's thoughts, thoughts he was not meant to read. He believed people had a right for privacy and he was trying his best to concur by not tuning into their minds. However, it was in this moment of time that he desperately called upon his telepathic abilities that it decided to prove futile. Of all people he had to fall in love with, it had to be someone who was immune to his powers. And of all the people whose minds he could read, it had to be the one mind he wanted to read the most that he could not. Life certainly liked toying with him, that he was sure of.

Edward kept spectating, his eyes never leaving Bella's figure when he watched as she finally began to put the device away, standing up to head of the room. Seeing this as his chance to finally find the answers to his endless amount of questions, he silently lifted up the window and gracefully slipped inside the bedroom, making sure to close the window again. He moved toward the bed as he grabbed the phone, fingers fiddling with the buttons. He had always found mobile phones and digital technology quite confusing. He simply didn't have any need for them, thus his incapabilities with technological devices.

Normally Edward was too much of a gentleman to even think of invading someone as beloved as Bella's privacy but the curiosity managed to eat him alive and he just had to know what on earth captured Bella's attention for so long. When he finally managed to unlock the phone, he realised that it was on the page she was last on. He quickly discovered that she was looking through her contacts list but that only managed to puzzle him even further. Why had her contact list garnered so much of her attention? He didn't find anything amusing about a simple contact list, that was until he scrolled through.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed as he read the names of the numbers saved on her phone. Who were all these people? He was positively sure that Bella did not have that many companions, especially since she was now living in such a small town. He had lived in Forks long enough to have memorised everyone's names, faces and even distant relatives but none of these names managed to ring a bell. Edward happened to be so caught up in bewilderment and confusion at the names that he didn't notice Bella walk in with an unreadable expression on her face. It wasn't until the device was suddenly snatched away from his clutches that he did realise someone else had entered the room.

"Who's Emma?" He couldn't help but ask when he saw Bella's face. He watched as she frowned before realisation dawned on her and she suddenly couldn't stop a giggle from escaping her lips. "That's Emmett," she said nonchalantly as she reclaimed her spot on her bed, sitting on Edward's lap, who in turn wrapped her in a back hug.

He raised an eyebrow. "Emmett? How did Emmett become Emma?" He inquired. "As far as I know, Emmett's been a male for over a century so I have no idea when he suddenly underwent a female sex change," he couldn't help but add, with a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

Bella could only roll her eyes. "Of course he didn't undergo a sex change you idiot. I just changed his name because Charlie has a habit of checking my contact list every first Friday of every month. He says he wants to see if I've made any friends but I'm thinking that he wants access to any guy who has tried to make a move on his daughter," she explained. "I changed every male contact's name to a female name so that he wouldn't suspect anything."

"But doesn't he know every person in Forks? Wouldn't this raise even more suspicion since some of these names don't even exist in Forks?" He asked. "He just checks for any guy name. It doesn't matter if some are not from Forks, as long as there are no male contacts, I'm good."

Edward snatched back the phone from Bella's grip, scrolling through the contact list once more. He couldn't help but become amused by the whole idea. Changing names to the opposite genders? Now he was really curious as to who these 'girl's' male counterparts really were. "I'm guessing Jasmine is Jasper," he said to which Bella nodded.

"But how'd you get his phone number?" He questioned. Bella wasn't exactly close to everybody else in his family. "_Alice_," came her response and he immediately understood. Alice and Bella managed to become best friends over the past few weeks. It really was no wonder, plus it was such an Alice thing to do.

"Carly is Carlisle," Edward said, still scrolling through.

"And Jake is Jackie," Bella added as she too looked at the screen. Edward couldn't help but growl at the name but Bella smacked him to make him be quiet.

"Tyler is Taylor, Eric is Erica and Mike is Michelle," he concluded in amusement before his eyes narrowed and he looked at her in silent anger. "How'd you get their numbers?"

"They're my friends," Bella simply said. Edward frowned, he didn't like those three. They were the main flirts when it came to Bella and he didn't know whether or not she was oblivious to it or not. "Wait, who am I then?" He couldn't help but wonder.

Bella's eyes twinkled in mirth as she scrolled up into the 'E' section where she pressed on a certain name. "_Edwina_?" Edward read aloud in horror.

"That's a horrible name," he proclaimed, unhappy with his female name. Bella rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault Edward lacks in femininity," Bella muttered.

"Edward should never even be feminine in the first place. It's a fine name, only suitable for those worthy of it," he protested. "Then why are you complaining for?"

"Because Edwina is a horrible name and I will _not_ stand for it."

Bella sighed at her boyfriend's antics before a mischievous smirk made its way onto her features, making Edward wary. "Fine then, _Edwina Annie Masen Cullen_."


End file.
